


Dark Secrets Lie in The Past

by Jo_theweeb407



Category: Boku no Hero Academia FNaF
Genre: Angst, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gore, dabideku, fonnie - Freeform, maybe more ships?, shigatoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_theweeb407/pseuds/Jo_theweeb407
Summary: So, I’m making this book on wattpad and I decided to also make the book on here sense there is a much bigger audience! Anyway I thought of this idea at legit 3 in the morning so it might be a bit... shitty? Per say. Anyway into the description.Tenko Shimura, Himiko Toga, Touya Todoroki, and Izuku Midoriya, all go there friend Katsuki Bakugou's birthday party but something tragic happens. Yes, you guessed it all four of those poor children go missing. Afterward, Katsuki is Devastated his four closest friends are gone, just gone without a trace. Years later, he decides to grab three other friends and investigate, little did they know the horrific mystery awaiting to be discovered at Freddy's Family Diner.-No quirks-None of the art music/art shown in this book belongs to me-I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's nor My Hero Academia.A/N- Please read the first chapter for additional information that will clear more things up about the characters later in the story and which ones will be which animatronics.-Warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter--Slow updates-Slow burn(?)Other than that, ENJOY!
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Toga Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N  
**

* * *

  
This 'chapter' will be explaining some things about this story just for clarification sakes.

The animatronics and their appearance.

-they won't be as clunky as the original version in the actual game, they will be slimmer and won't make as much noise when walking around in the night. 

How the animatronics will sound.

-the animatronics will sound like the person who was killed and stuffed inside them but will sound kinda like a corrupted file would. In other words, the person's voice will sound static-like almost.

Who will be who.

Toga- Chica

Dabi- Foxy

Tenko- Freddy

Izuku- Bonnie

Golden Freddy- Kerogiri

Marionette- Mama Inko

The first chapter will come-hopefully- soon.

Ship(s): Dabideku (Izuku x Dabi/Touya)/Fonnie (Foxy x Bonnie)

(Request for a specific ship is open)


	2. Chapter 1- Missing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain graphic descriptions of murder and strong language.
> 
> Also Mrs. Midoriya went missing a year ago before this chapter takes place. She was unfortunately murdered by her husband Hisashi Midoriya and forced to take the role of the security puppet/marionette.

________________________________________  
Today was the day of April 20th, 1987 (I changed the year for plot reasons) and seven kids were having a pleasant afternoon at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

A boy known as Katsuki Bakugou (6 years old) was enjoying his birthday party with his closest six close friends Eijiro Kirishima (6 years old), Ashido Mina (6), Himiko Toga(7), Touya Todoroki (8 he is two years older than his brother, Shoto Todoroki who will also be mentioned later in the story), Tenko Shimura (7), and finally Izuku Midoriya (6)

Right now Tenko, Touya, Himiko, and Izuku were all trying to convince one another who was the best animatronic. Himiko was saying the yellow chicken known as Chica was the best, Meanwhile, Izuku was saying the dark blue/purple-ish bunny known as Bonnie was the better animatronic, Touya was saying the red fox which was also known a Foxy, and Tenko was trying to convince them the brown bear otherwise known as Freddy the main star of the pizzeria establishment. While Katsuki, Ashido, and Eijiro were all laughing like there was no tomorrow while watching this childish predicament go down.

After a while, a familiar greenette stated cheerfully "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back!" "Alright be back soon Izu!" A certain ash-blonde young boy said back. With that, the young greenette ran to the men's restroom.

-30 minutes later-

Once the unfortunate greenette comes out of the restroom, his father approaches him wearing his purple work uniform. "Hey Izu you like the Bonnie animatronic, right?" His father questions. "Yeah! Why?" The curios little green-haired boy says. "Then follow me I have a surprise!" The bastard of a father tells his son, he obligates. 

While walking the greenette starts to get nervous and says, "d-dad where is a-are w-we going? I-I promised my f-friends I would b-b-be back soon." His father doesn't answer as they enter a dark room. "Dad c-can you turn o-on a l-light I can't s-see?" He managed to stutter out, but before he knew it, the door was shut and he was alone in the dark... or so he thought.

He was contemplating how to get out because he tried the door but it was locked. His thoughts were interrupted by light cries soon becoming sobs in the corner of the darkroom. 

His vision adjusted to the dark by now, but he has to get a little closer to see the figure exactly.  
Once he got closer he saw a young male with   
purple hair that is in a short ponytail, and has blood all over him.

"H-hey are you alright!?" He questions while running to the injured boy, while also thinking,  
'Of course, he isn't, what kind of question is that, idiot!' "H-h-hel-lo?" The blood-covered boy answered between heart-wrenching sobs.  
"Y-yes I'm right here. What's your name and what happened?" The green-Haired boy asks somewhat calmly but actually freaking out inside. "M-my n-na-me I-s K-kero-g-giri a-an-d-"

The two poor boys got cut off by a door opening. The man in the purple guards' uniform walks in, a clean -soon to be bloodied-knife in hand and had a crazed look on his face.  
Meanwhile, the two boys were defenseless in the corner shaking with fear and tears rolling down their faces. They were too frozen with fear to speak or move so they just sat there, silently sobbing in despair hoping someone would save them but they both know damn well that nobody's coming to get them.

As the purple suited man got closer the two boys' crying got worse and you could only hear their cries if you were a few inches away. The man grabbed the purple-haired boy by the hair, he covered the boy's mouth and cut a nerve with the knife to paralyze the poor boy. After he was paralyzed the man took his knife and slowly drug the knife across poor Kerogiri's throat making the blood spill out eventually killing the boy (I'm so sorry for this). He did this all while Izuku watched and Izuku still couldn't move from the fear and shock. 

After he spent a good few minutes admiring his 'work' he turned to the greenette and started walking towards him the blood-covered knife still in hand the same crazed expression set upon his face.

The man gets closer and closer, still shaking, he manages to stutter out, "P-please s-s-stop!" The man laughs mechanically, "You wanted a surprise... well, here it is!" He drives the knife into the little poor greenette's abdomen, the boy slowly starts to bleed out screaming in agony, but unfortunately, no one will hear him and soon enough, darkness consumes his vision and falls into a now painless sleep, forever... or so he thought.

Meanwhile with Katsuki and the others  
(It's been about an hour and a half)

"K-Katsuki?" Himiko asks with worry. "Yeah, Himiko?" The ash-blonde responded, curious of what the blonde has to say. "W-well I'm starting to get worried for Izu, he's been gone for awhile now, do you think something bad happened?" She asks quietly but you could still hear her worry in her tone clearly.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to check, just in case," Dabi says sternly but still quietly. "Me too!" Tenko and Toga said in unison. "Ok so, we will split up and search individually and meet back up here, got it?" Dabi explained. "Yup got it!" The two responded again. "Well, good luck me, Ash, and Kiri will stay here and wait." The ash-blonde known as Katsuki said. With that, they set off to try to find their little friend, they do but... not in the way they planned, just read on you'll figure out what I mean...

-With Himiko-

'I'm so worried what if something happened to him?!' The poor blonde thought to herself while looking for her dear friend. 'What if he got kidnapped?! What if he's lying dead in his own blood somewhere?! No, no, no, calm down nothing could've happened to him... right?" The poor girl was thinking while also frantically looking for at least a clue to where her green-headed friend was.

Soon a man in a purple uniform walks up to her and asks, "hello little girl, would you like some help?" "Oh yes, sir! I'm looking for my friend, he has green hair and eyes, and he is wearing a white t-shirt and some black shorts, have you seen him anywhere?" The oblivious little blonde responded with hope. "Oh yeah, I have actually! Follow me!" The purple-suited man said with such an evil grin that even the devil himself would be scared, but unfortunately blinded with hope, she followed like a duckling with its mother.

They start to near the same dark room and this is when Himiko finally starts to worry...

After a minute or two of walking, they finally enter the dark eerie room. "Umm, mister? Why are we back here and where is Izu?!" The blonde asks, panicking. The man doesn't say a word but instead flips the light switch. As the lights go on she is revealed a gruesome bloody scene of her best friend and a mysterious purple-haired boy.

She gasps and runs over to him while yelling, "IZU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS YOU SICK MAN?!" She sat by her friend's body, cradling him while letting out loud sobs, so loud in fact, that she couldn't hear the door shut behind her and the footsteps that were growing closer and closer until... SNAP!

-With Touya-

"Somethings... off," Touya mutters to himself while still looking for his green-haired friend. 'Yeah something's definitely wrong, I don't know what exactly but I can feel it.' He continues to think to himself. But, soon enough, his train of thought was interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder.

He jolts up in surprise of the sudden touch. He looks back to see a man in a purple uniform about 6'2. "Umm yes? What would you like?" Touya asked politely but still wary of the man.  
"Oh! Yes, you seem to be looking for something, would you like some help?"

"Umm actually yes, I am, I'm looking for a friend he's a short green-haired male and was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. His name is, Izuku Midoriya, have you seen him?" The cautious boy asked. "Yes, I have! Come on! I'll bring you to him!" The cryptic man says with fake cheer, of course, Dabi noticed this but still went ahead and followed the man, with caution of course, in case he did something to his friends. But, he still doesn't know the dark scene that waiting to be discovered...

They start to near the room when Touya notices something on the tip of the man's sleeve, 'I-is that b-blood no, it can't possibly be theirs... can it?" He thinks as he's getting more worried by the second but manages to keep his cool. 

They finally breach the end of the eerie hall and when in front of the door Touya starts to get more unsettled the closer they got. When the man opened the door you couldn't see anything. But when the man turned on the light the boy saw his friends, but not exactly safe and sound...

All Touya could do was stand there in complete and utter horror, he couldn't believe it! His best friends right in front of him dead. One had a snapped neck the others, stabbed and lying in a puddle of their own blood.

The traumatized boy fell to his knees, tears flowing like a river, yet so silent and all you could hear was the footsteps growing closer and closer. He felt pain in his admin's apple then black dots quickly danced around his vision and soon he fell out of consciousness, blood still gushing out of his neck, making a puddle of blood forms beneath his now limp and lifeless body...

-With Tenko-

The sky-blue haired male was currently by the bathrooms thinking of other places that he could plausibly be. His thoughts were interrupted with a handkerchief over his mouth. He panicked and tried to scream out, "mphmmphmm" but he couldn't and he soon smelt chloroform and his vision dotted and he soon fell out of consciousness...

The man carried the boy to the room of horror and mystery. 

The man opened the door to the room and went inside. He set the- still unconscious -boy on the table next to his blade. The man grabbed the blade and slowly cut into the boy's chest and blood soon poured out making his heart rate slow and eventually dying.

The man realizes he needs to clean his 'masterpiece'. He huffs and starts to look for a minute or two and his eyes land on some spare animatronic suits. With that, he started to dismember the suits one by one and put the small children in the fuel tanks of the animatronics. After about an hour's on end of this he was finally done. He put the suits back in place. Little did the man know there was a- now vengeful -spirit watching over these children and karma was get him in the ass later...

Later that day his boss came up to him and said they were going to replace Spring Bonnie and the Golden Fredbear with the animatronics on the back because of some 'incident' that happened. So once closed they went ahead to the back and started getting the animatronics set up and getting Spring Bonnie off stage. (They didn't get Golden Fredbear because he was getting 'repaired' that day.) 

Oh, the horror soon to come from that pizzeria...  
_________________________________________


End file.
